


养猫（乘68）

by LuminFirmament



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 补档。2019/07/24
Relationships: Nam Dohyon/Son Dongpyo





	养猫（乘68）

东杓和到贤养了只猫。  
也不是说就是他们俩养的，其实是X1全员一起在宿舍附近的草丛里捡到的小乳猫。但是这只卡其色的虎纹猫很喜欢粘着东杓，哥哥们也就索性把猫粮，猫爬架和猫砂盆都搁到了东杓，敏熙，亨俊和到贤四个人一起的房间里。  
剩下三个人眼睛盯着始终黏在东杓身上丝毫没有下来的意思的猫。最后还是敏熙打破了沉默：“……事情大发了啊。”  
而本来这和到贤也没有太多关系，除了头疼衣服上到处都粘着猫毛，出门的时候要好好清理一番之外，这只猫本来和他不熟，他也只会替东杓哥清理清理猫砂之类的。  
“但是到贤还没养过宠物吧，”东杓躺在上铺上，按住正在自己的怀里试图一展乳牙锋利的小奶猫，语气显得有点忧伤，“这次就和我一起养它吧。”  
“啊？不不不不，不是还有敏熙哥和亨俊尼吗？”  
“可是瀚洁好像要把他的贵宾犬也带到宿舍来，亨俊和敏熙对此跃跃欲试呢。”  
“——？！”正在对面下铺换衣服的到贤听到这话下意识地抬头，果不其然又撞到了床板上，他按着头嘶着气，转过头想要缓解一下疼痛，但还是忍不住发出了感叹，“啊，瀚洁哥居然要把公主带到宿舍里来吗……”  
东杓撑起身，看向下铺的到贤：“怎么样，现在有兴趣和我一起养它了吗？”  
“欸——不……”正准备拒绝的到贤看到东杓亮晶晶的眼睛，他迟疑了一下，把正准备脱口而出的拒绝的话咽了回去，“也不是不可以，但是东杓哥，我真的没有养过猫。”  
“其实我也没有养过。”  
“——？！是这样吗？但这样能被它这样亲近，怎么说都像是天赋吧？”  
“所以它要叫什么名字呢？”东杓举起了手里的小猫，悬在空中的小猫的小爪子不住地扑腾，显出一副重心不稳的小心翼翼的样子。  
到贤攀在上铺的栏杆处看了看猫，他的手指落在小猫的下巴上轻轻挠了几下，小猫发出了呼噜呼噜的声音。他看着小猫，思考了一会儿：“Tiger？看起来像只小老虎。”  
“是只母猫哦，Tiger听起来像是公猫的名字，像是什么八十年代里的地下拳击电影里的拳王的名字。”东杓懒洋洋地发言，但是小猫好像并不满意东杓总是把它从胸口的衣服上拽走的行为一样，吧唧啃到了东杓的食指上。  
“Neko？”到贤解释了一下，“就是日文里，猫的意思，但是发音很可爱。”  
“喔喔，听起来不错。——那从现在开始，我就是Neko的妈妈，到贤尼是Neko的爸爸。”  
“喔好的啊，东杓哥。”  
东杓对着丝毫没有意识到自己落入陷阱的到贤露出了一个可以称得上甜美的微笑，他坐起身来把Neko递到了下面：“听说女儿一般都会比较喜欢爸爸，所以今天的猫粮和猫砂也拜托Neko的爸爸了喔！”  
“哎——？哎——？在这里等着我的吗？”  
“加油啊，Neko的爸爸！”


End file.
